User blog:NyteWitch/B-52 Mechanical Storm Dialogue
I'm not sure where I should post this, or whether I should post this at all, but I figured just in case I should post it. If I have posted this in the wrong area/category or need to delete it, please let me know. Thanks! On a side note, when there's a - in front of a name (ex. "Resident - :") it means that the speech bubble was different (it was more of a triangular-ish bubble instead of the regular oval one.) Parisel, the fashion capital of Gloriville Here you'll find clothing shops with avant-garde fashion deign, along with athletic performances, which are become more popular every day. No matter where you go, you can sense people's vitality and creativity. But this atmosphere doesn't infect B-52 and Brownie as they walk the streets. Brownie: B-52, is your arm all right? If you're uncomfortable, I can carry the bag of ingredients. B-52: It's nothing serious. It's just that I haven't gone into battle musch recently, and my body's a bit rusty. Brownie: In that case, when we get home, I'll help you tune up your components. B-52: Thank you. Brownie: There's no need to thank me. Helping a comrade with his problems is the proper thing to do......what's that? B-52: I'll fly up and take a look. Ahead of Brownie and B-52, a large number of people had gathered, and in front of the crowd there were two curved platforms, sitting opposite one another. B-52 unfolded his mechanical wings, which burned with green flames. He slowly rose into the air, giving himself a panoramic view of everything on the ground. On one of the platforms, there was a person straddling a motorcycle. He gestured to the crowd beneath him, signaling that he was ready. Resident - : Come quick! He's about to start! Brownie: Excuse me. What are the people who've gathered here waiting to see? Resident - : They're waiting to see that person's extreme performance, of course! Brownie: Performance? Resident - : Yup! He's going to launch his motorcycle into the air, then, while doing a midair flip, he'll use a flamethrower to spew fire into the sky. Just thinking about it makes me giddy! Elsa's mother: They say he's never failed at this performance, I hope nothing goes wrong this time. Resident - : Boo! Whaddya mean go wrong? Don't jinx him! Elsa's mother: Sorry, I spoke out of turn. He'll definitely succeed! Little Girl - : Look! He's driving down the ramp! He's so fast, he's charging out! Elsa's mother - : Heavens, he really did do a flip with the bike! He's raising the flamethrower! But the motorcycle, seemingly affected by the air current, tilted sideways, shifting from its original course. (There's a line here about how the rider let go of the flamethrower and used his hands to get the motorcycle back on course, landing perfectly. Unfortunately I don't remember it.) Resident - : That-that-that was too much! He really did it! Elsa's mother - : I think my heart leapt into the air right along with him! Resident: How incredible, I want to fly like that too. Brownie: B-52, you're back. B-52: ...... B-52: ...Mm-hm. B-52: He could fly, even without wings...... B-52: ...... Resident: Bro, you're a Food Soul, right? Hmph, don't look down on us humans! We may lack your strength, but we can still fly! B-52: ...... Elsa's mother: You aren't the one who flew, why are you acting so cocky? Resident: Hahaha, don't get hung up on the details! Brownie: What's up? It looks like there's something on your mind. B-52: I also want to try......the human method of flying. Brownie: A motorcycle? B-52: Mm-hm. Brownie: Then, leave it to me. I'll do everything in my power to help you see this through. Category:Blog posts